1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device capable of measuring the temperature of a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may suffer a high temperature depending on the electric-power to be dealt with therein. Accordingly, in recent years, a temperature sensor is attached to detect the temperature of the semiconductor device and control operation of the semiconductor device, thereby suppressing heat produced at the semiconductor device, as has been known (for example, see JP 2002-280556A).
Such the temperature sensor for the semiconductor device includes a temperature detector (such as a diode formed of polysilicon) formed on a portion in the surface of a heat-producing chip (semiconductor element). It also includes a temperature measuring circuit provided outside the chip to measure a temperature based on a signal from the temperature detector. The formation of the temperature detector in the chip surface, however, results in an increase in complexity of process steps and an increase in area occupied by the semiconductor element due to ensuring the space for that formation, which exert a harmful influence on fine pattering. Further, the complexity of process steps increases the production cost of the semiconductor device.